Sky Academy
by WiseGirlofHyrule
Summary: Zelda has been kicked out of her school without warning, accused of something she didn't do. Now, with summer coming to a close and a new school year just around the corner, Zelda's father enrolls her into the renowned military school, Sky Academy. But it's not your average military academy, and there's a student there who will change her very being. Zelink AU. T just in case.
1. Skyward

**AN: **Hey guys! WiseGirlofHyrule back again with another plot in the making. Thought of this today at work and thought: Yes. This should happen.

So here is the beginning of my second Legend of Zelda AU story.

Let me know what you think!

Spunky Zelda. :)

Edited 11.13.13 to add more details and description to things.

* * *

"No, dad, I don't want to go!"

"Sweetheart," he sighs, "this is a great opportunity! Just think about it. A private military academy on Skyloft just calling your name! You love to shoot arrows into the target you made years ago in the backyard. You also seem to be gaining some control over your magic. Just think of the possibilities, Zelda!"

"Yeah, sure," I mumble. "I'm going for a ride, dad." I run out the door before he even has a chance to respond. I hear another exasperated sigh as I turn to shut the door then head toward our stables.

Let me start from the beginning. My name is Zelda. I am fifteen years old—sixteen in one week—and am in the market for a new school. I got kicked out of the last one due to a spoiled rotten no-good witch of a girl, who will remain nameless for the time being so I don't burst into anger again, got me expelled when I did absolutely nothing wrong. Well, until the expulsion actually happened and I cast a magic curse at her. Let's just say that her overbearing voice will never be heard from again. Bummer.

My father wants me to attend the military academy in the clouds. Sky Academy. Yuck. I love my sleep and my freedom, thank you very much. None of this structured bull-roar.

Normally I am quite civil and respectable, but since getting expelled has kind of a negative vibe on everything I haven't really been happy since. Luckily, I have under one week until I have to leave for this new school. Until I head to the sky.

Don't get me wrong, I love going up there. I've visited a couple times and simply loved the breathtaking view of the clouds surrounding the island. Sometimes a cloud would simply fly into it, making everything on the island damp and visibility near impossible. Though there was something that really caught my attention the last time we visited.

The Loftwings.

What magnificent creatures. They are giant birds that are capable of carrying a person. It was basically a sky horse. Speaking of horses—

"Epona," I whisper, rubbing her nose and saddling her up for a ride. She huffs a breath of air in return. I smile. Making sure everything is secured in place then grabbing my bow and quiver, I climb up and bring her to a trot. I fly by my little excuse for a town. My dad is the mayor. There are a total of twenty residents, including my dad, myself, and my step-sister, Ilia, and probably Epona, too. I know I'm giving him a hard time with the whole school situation, but I'm right. It was unjust. Unfair. Cruel.

Letting the wind blow my loosed blonde hair behind me, bow and quiver bouncing with Epona's strides, I ride straight into the woods. I figure my dad probably knows where I am heading, and he knows not to follow me. It is my place of solitude. Where I go to think. To be myself.

The Sacred Grove.

I have been coming here since I was a little girl. I got lost in the woods one day, but suddenly a fairy appeared out of nowhere. I had twisted my ankle trying to run while finding my way out. The little, beautiful, pink ball of pure healing energy circled me once and flew slowly ahead of me, leading me to the grove. I followed willingly. I didn't fit in with my new family anyway, so they probably wouldn't have missed me.

I spent the entire day in the grove. It was beautiful. Time seemed to both accelerate and stand still there. It was confusing. I loved it.

I pull on Epona's reigns, dismount, and find a tree to tie her up. Once I finish the knot, I check my quiver to count my arrows. It was a nervous habit of mine, I had to make sure I had the same amount of arrows I had left with. Once I had done that, I made my way to the vine on a wall of ruins and started climbing. Once at the top, I walk through a little hallway to reveal a courtyard of sorts. I walk around the edge of the stone structure I had just climbed and find my usual sitting spot. Tucked out of the way enough so as no one would be able to see me unless they knew exactly where it is, yet open enough to catch the summer breeze and the remains of the sunset that is slowly being swallowed by the horizon. I lean my back against the wall and fold my arms across my chest, feet close. I sigh.

What am I going to do?

I don't want to think about school. Soon I'm going to turn sixteen and I still have no clue what to do with my life. I feel as if I am in the middle of a mass of water, unable to stay above the tides and continually pulled under with no whisper of land in sight.

I close my eyes, feeling the warmth of the setting sun, and listen to the sounds around me. The subtle wind blowing the leaves, birds singing their songs, land creatures digging holes and running along the forest floor, a bird coming in for a landing.

Wait.

Not just a bird. It sounded huge. I open my eyes and look up. My jaw drops in disbelief.

A crimson colored Loftwing has actually landed on the surface. And its rider. Let's just say I did a double take.

His shaggy brown-blonde hair was tucked under a hat, swooping to one side. He wore a green tunic and chain mail underneath, along with tan pants and brown boots. He had a sword and shield, looks like he was right handed, but had an heir of calm mystery about him. Turning to his Loftwing, he stroked it a couple times along the back and smiled contentedly. He was tall and built. Blinking a couple times, then shutting my mouth, I turn to burrow back into my spot hoping he wouldn't catch me spying on him, but his eyes find me instantly.

Godesses his eyes. Striking blue, like the early morning sky, light and dark blues dance around the black of his eye. He quirks an eyebrow at me and gives me a crooked smile. My breath catches. He starts making his way over to me. I am frozen in my spot. He was within five feet of me when we hear a voice.

"Zelda!"

Ilia.

He stops moving forward, looking in the direction from where my sister called from. I took the opportunity to get away as fast as possible. But did I want to run? No. Yes. I don't know. Something about him threw me seriously off balance. I make my way over to the vine in the wall and swing my legs over the ledge. As I descended, I look over to where he was. He's gone.

Maybe I imagined it.

I make it to the ground as Ilia closes in on me.

"There you are! Have you been exploring the old ruins again?"

"Obviously," I say.

"Dad's looking for you. He looks upset about something. Are you okay?" Ilia, always concerned.

"Yeah, he just wants to talk about school." I start untying Epona's reigns.

"Oh," was all she said. She knew this was a touchy subject with me, and I thanked her for her silence.

"Well? Shall we get back?" I climb up onto Epona and hold an arm out for her to climb up behind me. She takes it and swings her leg over. I bring Epona to a trot and slide back into my natural being. Easy going, not worried about school, hanging out with my sister. Perfect.

As I brought Epona into the stables and Ilia ran inside, I turn to put her in her section and saw something crimson streaking across the sky. I pause to watch it, its path of movement similar to a shooting star. Straight and fast. I think of the rider.

So that actually happened. I wasn't dreaming.

Sighing as I put Epona away, I suddenly feel tired, and definitely not up for a conversation with my father. But none the less, he is waiting for me.

"Zelda," he says as I entered the main room.

"Yes?" I ask, my eyes not leaving the floor.

"A young man came here and gave me some information for the Sky Academy. I think you should take a look at the things you will be needing."

"Great, thanks," I say sarcastically.

"Zelda," he whispered, grabbing my arm, "I know this is difficult for you. And I know it was unfair of your old school to kick you out without any means of proof, but this could be good for you. Look," he grabs the pamphlet from the table, "there's an entire program dedicated to the studies of magic. And there are clubs. Like Archery, Loftwing riding, Social hangouts, and there's an even distribution of students that are male and female. This really is promising, Zelda, I wish I could have gone here when I was younger."

"Okay, dad, no need to sell me." I laugh, probably for the first time all summer long. "I'm fine with it now. Or at least I'm going to stop automatically hating it because I loved my old school so much."

"That's my girl," standing up, he planted a kiss to the top of my head. "Now, we leave in a couple days. Make sure you have everything you need. The bigger things you can get when you're there. Remember, anything you can fit onto a Loftwing is what you can bring."

"Thanks dad," I smile and make my way toward the stairs.

"Love you, Zelda."

"Love you, too," I respond as I climb upward toward my room. I have a ton of stuff, and if I was to narrow it down, I had better start doing that now.

* * *

The wind on the island circles around me, throwing my long blonde hair all over the place. I didn't have time to put the usual ribbons in it to tie it back, but barely managed to catch the Loftwing to Skyloft.

That is the name of the island.

The Loftwing drops me right at the entrance to the academy. It is actually very impressive and exactly how I remember it being when I visited. Gates surround it, it is two stories high—with a door leading to a less well known basement—and felt homey. It is made with brick and has massive double wooden doors, laden with intricate carvings and designs. The windows are stained glass and there were torches along the sides of the building. I open the door and drag my things inside with me. I am immediately greeted with a face full of red pompadour styled hair and giant eyes that look like they belong to a cat. I jerk back startled.

"Move out of my way," he says gruffly, then does a double take on me. I don't know why, I simply wore a dark green tee shirt and a pair of khaki pants along with brown boots. Nothing to turn heads. But he still looked at me like I was the most beautiful thing he has probably seen since himself in a mirror. Something else about me, I'm a decent profiler. I peg this guy as pompous and self absorbed from the get-go.

"Sorry," he says nicer, "didn't expect you on the other side of the door. I just saw green and—"

"Is something the matter, Groose?"

"Sir, no, sir," he responds.

"Then get to your next session, soldier."

"Sir, yes, sir," he salutes, winking at me as he walked briskly to his next session. I gape; appalled he would even wink at me. Not saying that I am better than him, but I had hoped for someone a bit more selfless. Less focused on his hair.

"Hello," the instructor says, "you must be Zelda. I am Instructor Owlan. Let me lead you to the headmaster's quarters."

I simply nod.

"Quiet type?" he asks as we walk down the hall.

"More of the observer type, actually, " I say. "If I see something worth noting, I note it."

"Noted," he emphasized with a chuckle. "As you can see, we are a bit lax on the strict guidelines you would see at a normal military academy. Other than that kid, Groose—he's a menace. That is because we don't believe that too rigid of a code helps more than genuinely being there for someone—having someone's back. We believe in the old ways."

"The old ways?" I ask.

"The ways of peace. The ways of the goddesses."

I nod again. We approach a door just as ornate as the entrance doors and he steps to the side.

"The headmaster is inside," he says. "Don't worry, he's nicer than he looks. Hope you enjoy your time here, Zelda."

He walks away down a set of stairs in a semi-circle leading to the lower level. I take a deep breath and enter. I get a good look at the Headmaster. He has white hair—at least whatever is left of it is white—a round stomach, and a friendly smile. He wears extra long robes, almost skirting the floor, and they are a striking red with gold detailing.

"Ah, Miss Harkinian, do come in."

I shut the door behind me with a solid thud and sit down in front of his desk.

"Welcome to Sky Academy. I have a packet of important information here for you to look over and return to me within the week. Just liability wavers and health information. Also, here is your key for your quarters and schedule of classes. I understand you have an affinity for magic?" he looks curiously over his glasses at me.

"Yes," I answer hesitantly.

"Great! We have many options for you, then. By the way," he stands and walks around his desk, holding out his hand. I stand in kind. "My name is Headmaster Gaepora. You can call me simply Headmaster, Professor, or Sir. If you have any questions, my office hours are posted just outside my door. Your living quarters are actually just down this hallway, the second door on your left. Is there anything I can get you right now?"

"No, sir."

"Smart lass, alright, off you go then," he kindly shoos me out of his office. I head directly to my 'quarters' and open the door with the key I had just received.

Man is it lovely.

A single twin sized bed sits to my left; a cabinet dresser sits in the corner to my right next to a window overlooking some sort of practice arena. It's a decent size room, too. Bigger than the one I have at home. I set my things down on top of my bed and dig out my schedule. Looking over it, I feel a sense of dread.

Of course I wouldn't have a break. And of course my first class would be in twenty minutes.

I quickly scramble to find clothes that would be appropriate for 'Tactical Magic 101' and settle with a white fitted tunic and black leggings with durable black boots. I look for the location of my class and see that a good majority of the classes I have are held in the arena just outside my window. I hurry down the stairs and out the door to the arena. I see someone dressed in a green loose fitting tunic and tan sweatpants. I almost stop dead in my tracks. It was him.

The guy from the Sacred Grove.

And it looked like he was leading the course. What? He was a teacher here? I couldn't think any more on the topic because he lifted his head and made eye contact with me. Recognition lit up in his face and he broke out into a smile.

"Class," he said in a surprisingly soft voice, considering his looks and muscles, "looks like the new student is joining us today. Would you like to introduce yourself to the other classmates?" He grabbed my arm and pulled me toward the front. Instantly I flex my arm muscles and feel the cold that is left when he removes his hand. I had a problem.

"My name is Zelda and I come from the surface."

I hear a chorus of greetings back at me, but my focus isn't on them. It is on my 'instructor's hand that now rests on my lower back.

"Now let's get back to business. My name is Link, by the way," he adds as he leads me to the middle of the group and takes up his position in front. He picks up a bow and arrow and knocks the arrow. I am confused at first—this is supposed to be a class about magic, not archery—until the tip of the arrow suddenly blazes with fire. My jaw drops.

"Anyone ready to learn how to use fire arrows?


	2. The 'Trouble' With Magic

**AN: **Hello readers! Thank you for the positive feedback on my first story! I went back and did some editing to include some important details and specific descriptions and etcetera.

I love feedback! Whether it is positive or negative. It helps me know what you readers enjoy. I try to be my best (Dollhouse, anyone?).

Anyway, here's chapter two.

Enjoy!

* * *

The first week at Sky has really worn me out. I am exhausted. I can barely think straight. I work my butt off from sun up to sun down. Literally.

There are the morning drills where we take laps around the island, do a warm-up workout before doing the actual workout, then a cool-down workout, then stretching. And to top it all off, after that we begin our academic day which for the most part includes more working out and combative classes. Needless to say, I am going to be very well toned by the end of this month.

Not that I wasn't in shape before, I had a thin frame with hardly any fat on me, but now I am gaining muscles left and right. Some of my clothes don't fit me the way they used to—too tight in the calves and bicep areas. Thankfully, my new friend is going to take me shopping for clothes.

"You ready to go?" I hear a voice on the other side of my door. Karane is great, but she can be a bit overbearing at times. Luckily, overbearing is what I need right now.

"One second!" I turn to grab my sweatshirt and pull it on, zipping it up. Grab my shoes then run out the door. I was wearing the only pair of jeans that still fit me; they have a massive hole cut into the right knee and didn't do anything to block the cold air blowing straight in our direction once we left the building. I pull the hood of my sweatshirt up over my head and fold my arms in close. It is cold in the mornings here on Skyloft. Luckily where we were going isn't too far. We walk quickly on the path leading to the central Bazaar and duck inside immediately.

I remove my hood and look around. There are multiple shops and kiosks around the tent. Karane leads me directly to the one with 'the cutest clothes'. Personally, I go for function, but she insists. I appease her by trying on shirt after shirt and multiple jeans. I find some clothes that fit me and pay the cashier. As I turned to Karane to leave, I see him walk by. Link. I stop mid-step. Karane looks confused until she sees the source of my strange acting.

"Ah," was all she said. Link never turned our direction, but continued onward to the potions shop. "He must have just returned from recruiting."

"He does the recruiting for the school?" I ask casually.

"Yeah, didn't he visit you?"

"No," I shake my head. "Well, I guess technically he visited my house, but I wasn't there when he did. He talked to my dad, though."

"Yeah, he's too nice, and too nice looking, for his own good. It's gotten him in trouble in the past."

"Yeah? Any terrifying women?"

"Naturally. One chick who lives here on the island—Peatrice—used to be shy, then Link came along and was nice to her, and you can probably guess from there."

"Stalker?"

"Oh, yeah," she laughs. I laugh, too, as we walk out of the shop and into the crowd of people running errands. We find a coffee shop and order warm drinks for the cold walk back. As I sip my raspberry latte, someone almost runs into me and I spill it all over my sweatshirt. I look down and try to wipe it off when the culprit grabs my shoulders and forces me to look up. Link stands before me looking guilty.

"Zelda! Oh my gosh," he says, mortified, "I'm so sorry! Let me get some paper towels."

"No, it's fine, Link," I say, throwing the cup away into the nearest garbage can. "Is there a restroom nearby?"

"Yeah, just over there by the café."

"Perfect," I say and turn the direction he had pointed out. "Karane, you can head back if you like," I call back to her. "This might take a bit!"

"Good thing we just bought you some new clothes!" She responds. "I'll see you back at the academy!" She turns to exit the building. I make it to the bathroom and take off my sweatshirt, rinsing it in the sink and soaking up the majority of it with paper towels, then with the t-shirt after pulling out a new shirt and sweatshirt combo I had just purchased, I cut the tags off and change. I then put my wet clothes into an empty bag to wash later. Turning to the mirror, I fix a stray strand of hair and leave the bathroom. As I head for the exit, a hand grabs my arm and pulls me back.

"You good?" I hear Link ask. He waited for me? I smile and turn to him.

"Yeah, no worries. Those clothes were old anyways. I rinsed them down pretty well, and if I make it back in time they might not stain."

"I'll walk you back," he says and falls into step next to me. I try to ignore the feeling I suddenly got in my stomach.

Once we get outside I wish that I still had my latte. Biting cold surrounds us and whips my long hair all over the place. I really should start pulling it back more often than I do. I push it back out of my face, shivering. Link is standing right next to me, shielding the majority of the wind. Luckily, it's a short walk back to the academy. We walk close together, arms brushing a bit, and hurry back to get out of the cold.

"What are they going to do about the morning laps around the island if it stays this cold?" I ask through chattering teeth.

"We'll probably just have to suck it up. Until the snow sets in, we're outside unless the wind chill is too low."

"Comforting," I mumble. He chuckled.

"Indeed." We make our way to the door and he opens it for me. Rushing into the warmth of the hallways, I bolt inside with Link close behind me. He shuts the door with a resounding thud and we both stand there for a bit letting our limbs thaw. I rub my hands together, then along the sides of my arms. It is tricky to do with bags in my hands. I see him doing the same out of the corner of my eye. I smile and head for the kitchen to get some warm cocoa from the coffee table. He follows me.

"Are you sure you want to stand that close to me with a piping hot beverage?"

"Hey! I feel really bad about that." He scratches behind his head. I finish my cocoa and stir it to perfection.

"Link, honestly, it's fine," I take a sip of my cocoa. "Stop worrying about it. Is that why you walked me back? To appease your guilt?"

"That, and to ask you something," he continues to scratch behind his head. I look up at him.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I was wondering if you wanted to join an after school program. It's like 'Tactical Magic 101' but for the more gifted students. We practice more intense spells and uses of magic. I also lead that group. Normally, it's not open to first years, but I'll see if I can pull a few strings." He's rambling. It's cute. I reach out and squeeze his arm.

"I would love to. When is the next meeting?"

"Tomorrow at eight, actually" he says, dropping his arm and looking at me. "And trust me. I'm much more easy-going there than I am when teaching a class."

"I would hope so," I admit. He is a tough teacher and expects a lot out of us. He works us to the bone. It's probably the hardest class I have. Maybe I tried harder than I normally would in that one, I don't know.

Maybe I didn't want to look like an idiot in front of him. Maybe.

"Believe it or not, it's true. So, are you coming?" He looked at me expectantly. Big puppy dog eyes and all. I roll my eyes and sigh.

"This better be good, Link."

"It will be," he simply says, smiling.

I turn to leave with my cocoa and head up to my room to deposit my newly purchased clothes and take a nap.

* * *

"Faster, Harkinian! Faster!"

I grunt as I add more force behind the sprint. There is no physical way I could possibly go faster, but by the goddesses, I manage it. Barely. I past the finish line with a couple seconds left to spare.

"Well done, Harkinian." I feel a hand slam into my shoulder that makes me cough and fall to the ground. Sometimes, I think he forgets how strong he is. Then again, he is a Goron.

"Sorry," Professor Gorko said. "Sometimes I forget it takes you hylians longer to recuperate than my fellow Goron brothers."

"Fine—It's fine." I breathe, holding up a hand.

"Professor Gorko," I heard someone call from behind me. "Are you wearing out all of our fine students?"

"Not trying to, Professor Owlan," he said sheepishly. The other professor laughed.

"Sorry, Miss Harkinian, I know you're just chomping at the bit to return to sprints, but I have been sent to summon you to the Headmaster's office."

"What did I do now?" I ask sarcastically.

"Nothing of consequence, I'm certain," he responded. He was probably my favorite professor here. "Come," he places a hand on my upper back and steers me away.

"Not in trouble already, are we?" I hear someone call out when we enter the housing hall. It was the guy with the pompadour. Great.

"Of course I am. Why else would I be going to the Headmaster's office?"

"It could have something to do with the fact that our young Miss Harkinian has a visitor here, Mister Groose," the professor responds. "But I don't see how that is any of your business." Owlan is seriously cool. I smile. I see a glare forming on his face.

"Go back to your studies, Mister Groose," he says calmly. Groose is cornered, and he knows it. He sends one more glare my direction and stomps off to class.

"Sorry," the professor said, "He has been placed in my care since, well, the incident, but that is no concern of yours. Go to the Headmaster's quarters. Someone is waiting for you there." He turns around to leave.

"Thank you, professor," I call over my shoulder. I see him wave as he continues to his study. I turn to the impressive doors leading into the headmaster's office.

"Ah, Miss Harkinian," the headmaster starts, but is interrupted by the high pitched squeal that escaped from my step-sister. She bolts straight to me and embraces me. I respond, smiling. The headmaster chuckles and returns to his work.

"Miss Harkinian, you are free to entertain your sister for the day. Don't worry about your classes. You are excelling here, anyway, so feel free to take the rest of the day off."

"Thank you, headmaster," I say as we exit his office. I shut the heavy door with a thud and turn to Ilia.

"So?" I ask, unsure of how to begin with everything that has happened here. "What do you think?"

"Amazing, Zel, this is such a cool place. I am so jealous of you. Also," she leans in to whisper, "there are some _really_ cute guys here."

"Trust me, just get to know them and they're dull as brick."

"Really?" She sounds disappointed.

"Really. Come on, I'll give you a grand tour of the place."

I show her around, leading her outside and up the stairs to the outdoor climbing wall that wrapped around the statue of the goddess. It used to be indoors, but there was a really bad storm one year that took out a good majority of the island. This is the last building they have yet to repair. After, I lead her down to the main grounds again to see the arena and track. When we entered the gym, all sorts of different courses were happening at once. 'Self Defense', 'Tactical Magic', and 'Sword Techniques' were all going on. It is a madhouse. The gym itself is large. It has a full size running track around the rim, a few basketball and volleyball courts, an indoor bouldering wall and wooden logs hanging from the ceiling for sword and shield combo practicing.

Ilia simply gapes.

"Impressive, isn't it?" I give her a sidelong glance. She hums in agreement. I look to our left and see a group of runners headed directly for us. I take Ilia's elbow and pull her back to let them through. Getting off the track just in time, I look to see if there is anyone I know in the immediate vicinity. I spot Karane in the group of runners and wave at her. She waves back and points at Ilia, giving me a confused glance. I smile back mouthing 'later'. She gives me a thumbs-up and continues to run. Then my eyes wander to the students in the sword technique course. I find Link helping out Fledge in the back of the group and smile. Fledge is such a sweet tempered guy, and gets picked on a lot for it. But he is kind and a good friend. Link surely loves him like a younger brother. I can feel Ilia's gaze follow mine and stop when she sees them, too.

"Who is that?"

"Which one?"

"The one helping the other guy."

"Oh, his name is Link." I shrug, like it's no big deal one of my only friends here just happens to be overly attractive.

"He's cute," she whispers just loud enough for me to hear. I nod. She laughs.

"Well, I wouldn't want to come between my sister and her man, so," she drops off and I playfully punch her shoulder.

I love my step-sister. She was the younger sister I've always wanted. Sarcastic and beautiful. I smile to myself.

"Well, if you want to meet 'my man' he's leading a group tonight that studies magic more in-depth tonight at eight if you'd like to join."

"Unfortunate, I need to be getting back. Dad's expecting me for dinner and I promised I'd be here only until five."

"Well, then let's go to the Bazaar. There are some cool shops there. We can grab a coffee, too, if you like."

"Sounds good to me!" She says, as we turn to exit and head over to the Bazaar.

* * *

"Hey, Zelda."

Link makes his way over to me after the club meeting. I find a chair and change into my normal shoes. Link occupies the one that was vacant next to me.

"Hey, Link, nice techniques. I'll have to remember those one late at night to sneak through the halls." He laughs.

"Well, the way you were picking up on things tonight; it wouldn't surprise me if you master it come weekend. But I actually was wondering something."

"What is it?"

"Who was that girl you were with earlier today?"

"My step-sister. Why?"

"She seemed familiar is all. What's her name?"

"Ilia." He pauses.

"Ilia? Seriously?"

"Yeah, what's up, Link?" I ask curiously.

"She used to live in Ordon, right?"

"Yeah," I hesitate.

"I knew it. She lived there with her mom and dad, until her dad died. I knew her mom got remarried, but I had no idea it was to the Mayor of the Faron province."

"How do you know that?" I ask.

"We used to live just down the road from each other there. We were practically best friends. Plus, her mom married your dad, and I visited him to give you information on the academy."

"Really? I had no idea." Then again, she was really quiet when our parents first got married. Maybe because I was skeptical of the entire situation and didn't want mom to be replaced, making me not take an interest in her at first. I was an idiot back then. We're close now—almost like real sisters. But she never mentioned a friend, let alone Link. Suddenly I felt jealous, for some reason. Maybe it was her quiet admission to her finding him attractive earlier. Maybe more happened between them than she let on. Coming out of my reverie, I realize that Link was watching me, his gaze going from my eyes, to my nose, down to my chin and back to my hair. I blushed.

"Small world, I guess," he says, standing up and stifling a yawn. I stand as well and bend down to grab my shoes. But suddenly my head starts spinning. Next thing I know is I see the floor coming toward me at too fast of a pace than I like. I feel arms wrap around mine to support me and I reach up to clutch my hands to them. I close my eyes, but it doesn't seem to help at all.

"Zel, you okay?" I hear Link's voice full of concern in my ear. I feel butterflies, but I'm not sure if it's the close proximity or the dizziness that's got my stomach in knots. I take a deep breath.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," I say by default. I know I used a lot of magic tonight in practice, but I didn't think I used so much as to give me a Vertigo attack.

"You sure?" He doesn't sound too confident in me. Within reason, I'm trying to convince myself, here.

"Yeah," I say, drawing out the sound. "Wait," I pause, "did you just call me 'Zel'?"

"Maybe, is that okay?"

"Yeah, I like it, actually. It's one of my favorite nicknames."

"Good. Now are you sure you're okay, Zel?"

"Sure," I respond unconvincingly. He sighs, gingerly lets me go and I sway on the spot.

"No, you're definitely not okay. Let's get you to the nurse." He starts walking me to the exit, both hands on my arms, when I stop shaking my head.

"No, I know what's wrong with me. I just need a really big glass of water and sleep. It's my Vertigo acting up." The room continues to spin, confirming what I knew, with no promise of submission anytime soon. Great.

"What's that?"

"Do you want the scientific explanation, or the simplified?"

"Scientific, I guess?"

"It's a crystallization of the liquids in the inner ear that throws off your equilibrium. In other words—"

"You're really dizzy right now. Check." We just left the arena and are heading back to housing when his hands squeeze tight around my arms. I open my eyes and try to see what has Link nervous.

All I see is a red pompadour swimming in my peripherals. What is the deal with this kid?

"Link," he says almost accusatorily, "watch your step. She's mine."

What?

"I don't recall saying you could claim me," I chime in.

"Groose, just head back to your dorm before you hurt yourself," Link replies.

"No. Not this time. You don't tell me what to do, Link."

"And you don't go around saying things as ridiculous as you owning people. Last I knew, slavery was abolished, and I'm not interested in becoming someone's slave anytime soon, thank you." I say this with as much wit as I can muster with a spinning head. I put a cool hand to my forehead. "Now if you'll excuse us, Groose, Link is going to take me to the nurse. I don't feel well, or feel up for this conversation, quite frankly. Goodnight, Groose." I pull at Link to urge him forward, and he follows suit. Groose simply stands there. If I didn't know better, I'd say it was shock. Then again, for all I knew it could have been. I'll probably regret this later, but for now I just wanted to crash.

We enter and Karane spots us from the other side of the room. I couldn't see her since my vision is slowly fading into black spots, but I hear her startled voice as she makes her way toward us.

"Is she okay?" She asks Link.

"Yes," he responds, "just needs water and sleep."

They continue talking in hushed voices as I lean the majority of my weight on Link. My ears start ringing, so I can't focus on their conversation. I was literally about to pass out when he scoops me up into his arms and lays me into my bed.

I don't even remember coming in the door.

The next thing I know is I feel his hand brushing the hair away from my face, and that I couldn't hold on any longer. Everything around me goes black.


	3. Bedridden

**AN:** Hey guys! Here's a semi-long chapter for you all. Give yourselves a pat on the back for being patient with me as my busy schedule just gets busier. Also, if you are wondering if Vertigo is a real thing. It is. I had it for a solid week in High School. It's basically the worst.

Anyway, here is chapter 3 for you all. Enjoy!

And please feel free to review. I like those. They motivate me to write as best as I can. And they help me to know what you guys like. :)

* * *

When I come to, I feel light headed and can't seem to shake the after effects of my Vertigo attack. My head pounds as I slowly open my eyes to check my surroundings. I lay in my bed, covered up to my neck in warm blankets and a glass of water sits on my end table. I look over to my window and see that it is still night time, but the full moon's light shines brightly into my dark room. There are still spots in my vision as I sit up and swing my legs over the side of my bed. Clutching my mattress, I try to regain my bearings, but the room starts to spin regardless. I swear I can hear voices in the hallway just outside my door, but refrain from leaving the safety of my bed. I lean back and fall onto my mattress, bringing my hands up to massage behind my head.

I can't tell what time it actually is, but if I had to make a guess I would say it is the middle of the night. But right now, I wouldn't even trust my own judgment. I can't even sit up for more than five minutes. I prop my pillows up and elevate my head slightly, since that helps with getting out of bed the morning after an attack.

I place a hand on my forehead once I lean into my pillow pile. This isn't good. The last time I had an attack this severe I was out of commission for a fortnight. The constant spinning almost drove me mad; and ever since then I've only been having attacks when I'm overtired or overworked. I guess, one could say that Military School does tend to overwork people. Maybe that's what caused it. And I thought I was finally over it.

With my new realization, I close my eyes to fall into the deep spinning darkness when I hear my door creak open. I couldn't hold on to reality for much longer, but had to know who entered my room. They walk very quietly, whoever they were. I turn my head to face them and open my eyes. I see before me the school physician, holding a pill and small glass of water for me to take.

"Zelda," he says kindly, "you need to take this pill. This will break up the crystals in your inner ears and make you feel better. You could still be ill for a week, though. So I recommend as your doctor to take it easy and not attend your classes. I have already sent messages to your professors and they will receive them in the morning." He hands me the water and the pill. "I will come in and give you your medicine every day for a week. You are on bed rest until further notice. If you need anything, just let me know. I will send someone to check up on you each hour during the daytime. Is there anything else you need right now, Miss Harkinian?"

"I think that sleep is at the top of that list right now, sir. I'll let you know if that changes. Thank you." I lean back into my mountain of pillows. He pulls the blankets up over me and smiles.

"Very well, then. Sleep well. I'll send someone in the morning to check on you."

He turns to leave and pauses. Turning back to me, he looks at me with a pondering expression.

"You wouldn't happen to be related to Helena, would you?"

That made me freeze. I haven't heard the name of my mother in years. My real mother. I nod, wide eyed.

"Yes," I respond slowly. "She was my mother."

"Was?" He sounded crestfallen.

"Yes, she died eight years ago from an illness. No doctors could heal it. They said it was an enchanted illness. Why do you ask?"

The doctor let the news sink in. Did my mother know this man? He seems to have a history with her, hearing the tone of voice he used when he asked. With many emotions swimming behind his eyes, he smiles softly.

"She was one of my greatest friends growing up here. Did you know she attended school here in Skyloft?"

No I didn't. I didn't know much about my mom's history. Just that she was from out of town and married my dad to get away from a haunting past—her abusive alcoholic father. I shake my head and instantly regret it. The room spins more violently than it had before.

"She was on most of the sports teams and did many after school academic programs, including the magic group you're a part of. She actually instructed that one, and that was where we met. She was a wonderful woman, standing up for what she believed in. Strong, confident, independent, beautiful." He sighs, then looks at me. "You remind me of her. You have bits of your mother in you. I have a feeling that you will go far with the training you will receive from this school. I will help in any way I can. If you're anything like your mother, you probably have just as many health issues as she did. Any migraines? Long lasting injuries that I should know of?"

"None that I can think of right now, sir." Flabbergasted that he knew so much about my mother, and me so little, I want to continue the conversation, but am forced to hold onto my questions due to my slipping consciousness. I stifle a yawn and he takes that as his cue to leave.

"Sleep well, Zelda. I will do everything I can to make you feel as fit as a fiddle."

"Thank you," is all I say before my world is fully taken over by darkness.

* * *

_Looking around, I try to figure out where I am. I don't know exactly which cavern, but none the less I stand at the edge of one with a massive dome ceiling. In the center of the ceiling, moonlight shines in casting an ominous glow into the shadows._

"_Zelda," I hear someone say. It sounds like my sister, Ilia. I look around to see where the voice is coming from. What I find terrifies me. _

_Ilia is tied up, shoulder to foot, in ropes and chains, suspended over a chasm of water that looks deeper than even the great Lake Hylia. I internally scream for her. She hates deep waters. _

"_No!" I yell to whoever is listening. "You can't do this! Show yourself!"_

_No one responded. _

_I run toward her and try to figure out a way to get her out of her bonds. She is suspended about ten feet above the water, the pool is about fifteen feet wide In diameter, I won't be able to simply grab her ropes and pull her to safety, and bonus, I have no tools or weapons to use if I am to retrieve her. _

_Normally, I can tell when I am dreaming. But this, this danger, feels all too real. I try to reach for her, failing, and try to formulate a plan. I try to summon magic, but can't seeing how this is a dream. _

_No, I thought, this isn't just a dream. It is a premonition. _

_And I know exactly how to save Ilia.I don't know why, it just feels right._

"_No! Stop!" I yell with as much force I can muster. "Use me, instead. Please, let her go—"_

_I am now strapped in the rope and chains and Ilia is on the ground, knocked unconscious. I struggle against them, trying to find a way to break through, but find what I know to be the truth. It is impossible. The bonds are enchanted. _

_Suddenly, the bonds start moving, dropping toward the surface of the chasm. I fight with more ferocity to try and escape my bonds, but to no avail. My feet are just dipping into the water when Ilia regains consciousness and looks upon me in fear. She scrambles to her feet, but is caught in a dark male figure's grip, restraining her. One of his hands covers her mouth before she screams and she continues to struggle. I am submerged up to my chest already and have lost cause to hope. But out of the corner of my eye, a blinding gold light shines from seemingly out of nowhere. I turn to gaze at the light but only see the outline of a male figure, holding a sword and shield, and walking toward the dark figure, who was cowering in fear. _

_I want to continue watching, to see if this man will save my sister, but the bonds have succeeded with pulling me under the surface. I take as big of a breath as I can muster before the water fully surrounds me. I look up and still see the light through the water. The light and dark clash with each other, as if the northern lights were dancing across the sky. Light fighting with dark. As I run out of air, a final burst of light shines through the cavern and remains. I heave an inward sigh of relief, knowing the immediate threat was over. I hear a muffled splashing sound above me as my world slowly succumbs to darkness. The figure swimming toward me is the man who was shrouded in light. And what he does next is physically impossible, but he calls my name._

"_Zelda," he says, over and over. He finally makes it to me and wraps his arms around my waist, holding me close. He utters a few words and my bonds break loose, dissolving into the water. He continues to say my name. _

"_Zelda, Zelda…"_

_He pulls me from the darkness back into light. The pain in my chest gradually lifts the closer we got to the surface. He turns his face to me and I can't make it out, but I can tell he's handsome. He starts to say something, but I can't hear him. Slowly, light explodes around us, white and blinding, until everything around us is white. Then he slowly disappears and I am left alone in the light. I then feel a lifting sensation as if I am flying._

* * *

"Zelda," I hear someone say. I groan and open my eyes. The room still spins, my head still pounds, and my body is now aching all over, but I am no longer in that chasm of water. That's all I care about. I turn my head to see who my visitor is and find Link standing next to my bed with a glass of water and another pill ready for me. I sigh as I place a hand on my forehead. I guess I'll try to figure out the dream later.

"What time is it?" I mumble as I sit up, pushing my hair out of my face. He sets the cup and pill on my end table and helps me sit, his hand on my upper back and arm.

"It's around mid-morning," he says with a soft smile.

He then sits behind me to give me a backrest. I lean into his shoulder, thankfully. He grabs the cup and pill from the table and hands it to me. I take it and gulp the water down.

"Man, Zel, this Vertigo thing really knocks you out, doesn't it?" He takes the cup and sets it back on the table.

"You have no idea," I admit, closing my eyes. Even with the darkness my eyelids provide, they do nothing to help with the sense of floating in the middle of the sea with no whisper of land in sight. I sigh. I must have been leaning too far to the side because the next thing I know is I have Link's arms around me as I hang over the edge of my bed. He helps me back up as he laughs.

"Zel, you're lucky I'm not like the other guys who go to school here. I could have my dastardly ways with you and be on my merry way and you wouldn't even be able to do anything about it until you're healthy again."

"Thanks for that lovely image you just planted in my head," I respond as he sits me up on my bed against my wall, not before placing a couple pillows there for comfort. But he does have a point, and all I can picture is a red pompadour swimming in my imagination. I shiver and Link, mistaking it for me being cold, wraps a blanket around me.

Yeah, like he and all of his gentlemanly actions would take advantage of me. Not.

I learned recently that he practically grew up in the academy. So he has had good manners instilled in him since he was young. He is also very well toned thanks to his daily workouts since he was ten. If I had to make a guess, there is probably not a single place on his six foot four body that has even an ounce of body fat. Not that I was paying attention to my extremely good-looking friend. No, not at all.

I blush. Why am I thinking about these things? Maybe the fact that he sits right next to me on my bed taking care of me? Maybe.

"Don't you have classes to go to today?"

"Nah, since I've been here for so long they have decided to give me a little academic break to take care of you."

"And since you're basically a super-senior," I say, resting my head against the wall behind me, "they believe you to be well educated enough for their tastes. You're also kind of amazing at everything you do, so." I drop off. "Link," I change subject, "what are you going to do when you get out of here? You can't stay here forever."

He looks off into the distance. He has one knee propped up and an arm resting on it, a pillow behind him and his blonde shaggy hair poked out from underneath the hood of his sweatshirt. The perfect picture of ease. Apparently he wasn't so easy going before I got here. He claims that he had no friends. That he was too focused on his studies and practicing his skills that he had no time for a social life. He says it was his choice, that he didn't want friends. He was dealing with a pretty big loss at the time.

Officially he had come here when he was eight. Taken in when his parents were involved in a terrible accident.

They were going for a ride on their Loftwings. When they were ready to return, they got on their Loftwings and headed back to the island—that's when the tornado came literally out of nowhere and cut them straight out of the sky. They fell straight from the sky, along with their Loftwings, and plummeted through the cloud barrier. No one knows if they survived or what happened to them, but all Link knew was that his parents weren't coming home and that he was an orphan. At eight years old. I can't even imagine. The most of my worries when I was eight was if my new sister was going to like me or not.

I turn to look at him again and he has a serene smile on his face. With his past, I can't figure out how he ended up being so happy about everything. He is happy about the smallest things; it's inspiring to watch if you know his background.

"I'll probably open a bakery. Or a blacksmith shop. Maybe even write a book."

I shove his shoulder, not without losing balance. I hate how vulnerable Vertigo makes me feel. And I have another week of this. Fantastic.

He laughs and catches my inner elbow to hold me upright and pulls me back.

"You're right, none of those things are 'me'. I honestly have no clue, Zel. This is my last year here and I can't stay—at least not in the student housing." He dropped off, pondering. "Then again, they _are_ a bit short staffed here. Maybe I can become a staff member and be the full time magic professor?"

"That could work. That way you can still teach me everything you know since I'll most likely be here until I graduate, anyways."

"Plus," he added, "you _technically_ could be a year round student, if you want. Like I am. It's not as bad as people think. In the summer, there's hardly any homework and you get to explore Skyloft a lot more. Also," he added, "you'd be able to meet my partner in crime. My Loftwing."

"The crimson one everyone talks about? Really?" I don't hold back my excitement. He laughs.

"Yeah, really, and maybe I'll even take you for a spin," he winks. I roll my eyes. "That's only if he likes you. He's pretty picky with who he lets ride him."

"Well, I guess I'll hope for the best." I rest my head against the wall again and close my eyes. After a while, I hear Link's breathing become heavy and even. I didn't even notice that I was falling asleep until my head hit something hard—his shoulder. Before I could move, he leans to me and rests his head on top of mine. I have too little energy to fight it, so I savor the moment.

I didn't have any bad dreams. Just a sound, deep sleep. Link's calm essence rubbed off of him and on to me.

And I have to admit, I'm not complaining in the least.


	4. Suddenly

Wow. It has kind of been forever since I posted something. Here are some words to read in a short-ish chapter form.

Apologies for the lateness. Life hit me like a wall and got extremely busy.

Review and stuff. I like feedback!

Enjoy.

* * *

"Just one more lap to go! Hustle up out there, group!"

Finally. Lap twelve around the island-or the last lap. In my mind, it was about eleven laps too many. Needless to say, this school has yet to turn me into a runner. Luckily, my Vertigo hasn't acted up for a few days and the school physician cleared me for action. Thank goodness. I was getting cooped up in my room.

Descending a flight of stairs to run along the lower portion of the floating rock, I see a patch of cloud suddenly appear from nowhere in front of my path along the rickety boards that the Skyloftians like to call 'the lower walkway'.

I like to call it a death trap.

Granted, I didn't grow up thousands of feet off the ground on a floating chunk of rock. Some days, I still wasn't really used to it—especially when a cloud appeared out of nowhere giving me zero visibility.

This is where the mental focus comes in. Remembering where the wood ends and you drop off to your doom. The school has decided against putting up guard rails. 'Makes it more of a challenge' they claim. Plus, they have knights patrolling the skies, so just in case someone does fall off, there will be someone to come get them if not their own Loftwing. Only a few of the students have Loftwings, though, and I've got to admit, I'm jealous.

A scream interrupts my thoughts and I try to figure out who fell off the boardwalk today. A slight break in the clouds appears. It is a younger boy, no older than thirteen, flailing his arms uncontrollably. He gains some sort of control over his falling and whistles—signaling his descent. A streak of a dark blue Loftwing appears and grabs him midair. The boy begins to laugh as it sets him back on the floating rock.

Sometimes I can't believe how crazy some of these people are.

_Oh, no big deal,_ I think, _I just fell off a cliff of a floating rock thousands of feet in the air. I've had worse._ I shake my head and grin. I wonder if I will become like that someday.

Probably.

We round the last corner to finish out the lap when suddenly another cloud appears out of nowhere. This one is slightly different, though. The winds are much stronger and it feels denser—damper.

Like a thundercloud.

I sprint as fast as my body can physically muster to get to the front of the group. Goddesses knows how much I hate thunderstorms, and that is enough motivation to sprint faster, even after so many laps around the island.

The professor cheers me on, as if I saved my best for last. He doesn't even know. I am deathly afraid of thunderstorms. I crossed the 'finish' line and cowered against a wall. Just to have something between myself and that cloud.

It was a long time ago, but there was a thunderstorm that burned down our house when I was little. Lightning flashed everywhere and lit our house, and everything in the general surrounding area, on fire almost instantly. It was a terrifying experience. We had to start over anew, everything was gone. This was before my dad got re-married.

Before my mom got sick.

Before my life got so complicated.

Yeah, back in the good old days.

I was still clutching on to the wall when Karane crossed the finish line and made her way toward me.

"Wow, Zel," she pants, "You really saved your energy for the end, didn't you? You left me in the dust."

I just give an airy laugh and shrug. I look over her shoulder and see Link just crossing the line next to Fledge. He always seems to be helping him out. They both stop running and place their hands on their heads, breathing deeply. Link reaches over and places a hand on Fledge's shoulder, smiling. Karane turns over her shoulder to see what I'm looking at and laughs.

"You know, Zel," she says, still looking over her shoulder, "if I didn't know better, I'd say you've got a little crush on Link over there."

"What?" I squeal, about three octaves too high.

_Well, that wasn't obvious at all,_ I think. _Dang it, Karane. _My face turns a violent shade of pink. I duck my head so my hair falls into my face. She simply laughs.

"Come on," she says, still giggling, "let's do the cool-down workouts so we can head to breakfast." She begins making her way to the field house when all of a sudden a sharp wind picks up. It circles between the school's housing building and the outer wall, almost like a—

"Tornado!"

I hear the yell before the wind drastically increases. I hide my face behind my hands and am pushed back into the wall. Karane tries to grab my hand but is pushed back by the sheer force of the winds. People are running every direction. I get knocked a couple times, and eventually end up on the ground with a throbbing head. I lay there for a while, trying to regain my bearings.

A pair of brown boots appear in front of me and I look up to find Link bending down to help me up. I grab his extended arm and pull myself to a standing position. Link wraps an arm protectively around me, pulling me close. I try to ignore the feeling in my stomach and focus on where to go.

We make it a couple steps away from the wall, but are eventually pushed right back into it. Even Link is having troubles walking in this wind. Who knows where I would be if he hadn't shown up.

"Zel! Hold on just a bit longer! We'll be alright!"

He starts leading us to the building along the wall. But the winds are only getting stronger. We just make it in time to the main entrance as a tree falls feet behind us. Link opens the heavy door and lets me in first, then tugs the door securely shut.

I stand frozen. I had no idea tornadoes happened this far up in altitude. I find the wall and slide down it, sitting on the ground. Link looks out the window and places the wood bar in the hooks of the door, locking it into place. He joins me on the floor shortly after.

"No one else is out there, right?" I ask, voice shaking.

"No. Everyone else headed for the training arena. I didn't see you come through the doors, so—"

"You came back for me?" I turn my head to look at him. He smiles.

"Like I'd leave you to get sucked up by a twister. Who do you think I am?" He runs a hand through his hair.

"Obviously you're no Groose." I laugh, then shiver. Just realizing how cold I am, Link takes off his sweatshirt and offers it to me. I gladly accept.

"Thanks," I say quietly.

"No problem," he responds. "So," he continues. "Everyone else is in the training arena. I told Professor Owlan that I came looking for you, and I think this will last a while. Would you like to explore the disused basement here in this building?"

"Works for me," I say without enthusiasm. I stare out the window in fear and discomfort. It doesn't go unnoticed, either.

"Zel," he whispers, lightly touching my shoulder. "What's going on? You okay?"

"Sure," I respond, void of emotion. My fear is slowly coming back now that I see lightning right outside the window we sit next to. I freeze on the spot.

"No, you're not. Spill. Are you afraid of storms?"

His eyes found mine. They were calm—no judgment weighed them down. I studied his face. He started growing in a slight beard and his hair was becoming even shaggier than usual. His expression tender as the corner of his lips hinted at a permanent little smile. Seeing him gradually warmed me and I was able to somewhat defreeze myself from my fear.

So I tell him all about when I was little. How a lightning storm took our home and left nothing for us to keep other than the clothes we had on our backs—which we ended up throwing away anyway.

He doesn't interrupt. He sits there, listening as I divulge. He knows that this is hard for me. I haven't really opened up to anyone here other than Karane and himself. He eventually places his arm around me and rubs some heat back into my arm. I smile, leaning my head against his shoulder.

"But in reality," he continues after I finish my story, "we should head to the basement. It looks like the storm is getting worse by the minute and basements are the safest place to be."

"Does that actually apply to a floating rock?" I laugh airily, still feeling vulnerable. I just told him one of my deepest secrets—something I haven't even told to Karane yet, but somehow I feel slightly fuller than before. Bizarre.

"Believe it or not, the twisters can never sneak underneath Skyloft. They only ever land on the surface or fly over. There is no under for them. Now," he stands up, holding out his hand for me to grab, "How about we grab a cup of cocoa and head down?"

"Sounds like a great idea to me." I say, grabbing his hand and pulling myself up shakily—albeit with little effort on my part. He was strong.

* * *

After we had grabbed our cocoa, we went straight to the basement. It was a lot bigger than I was expecting it to be. No windows lined the walls, and everything was dim due to the emergency lights being the only light source in the immediate area. The storm had knocked out the power. From what I could make out, though, there was a type of lounge with a few sofas, chairs and a disused fireplace. There were a few halls leading to other rooms and multiple closets.

Link goes over to the fireplace and places a few logs in the hearth. He then lights the fire with magic and walks directly over to one of the closets. He opens it up to reveal blankets and pillows. He grabs two of each and walks over to the couches, placing one set on one and the second set on the other couch.

"Here you go," he says, as he plops down on one of the couches. "I'm thinking it will be best to wait this storm out down here, so you might as well get comfy." He is slightly too tall for the couch. His legs fall on the armrest.

"How long do you think this is going to last?" I ask quietly. He looks my way, sensing my discomfort as I twitch due to a crack of thunder. He got up from the couch and grabbed my shoulders, making them loosen under his gentle touch.

Why, at some of the possibly worst times, can I be such a girl and notice these little things? We are alone, in a dark basement, with presumably comfy couches, blankets, and pillows. Yeah. Great combination, universe. As if my feelings weren't already confused. Thanks.

"Do you want the straight answer or the one you would rather hear?"

Great. I scrunch my nose. He chuckles.

"We'll be fine, Zel," he says, pulling me into a hug. "Sure, storms tend to last longer here because of the high altitude, but once they happen we have a long streak of no storms and all around perfect weather. You'll see. Even when it snows here there aren't intense winds. It just kind of, falls, right to the surface. Like magic." Link pulls back. "Honestly, this storm could last a couple days. There will be breaks here and there, but until they happen, it's best to stay put."

I nod as we both fall into silence. He pulls me close again. We stand there for a while. I don't know how long. All I know is that his presence is comforting.

And the storm inside me is slowly subsiding.


	5. Haunting Memories

Two chapters in one day? It must be Christmas.  
Nope. That just happened last month. But happy belated holidays, people!

Stay classy, review, and enjoy.

* * *

_A figure walks ahead of me—sword and shield at the ready—prepared for anything. I try to keep up, but I'm losing him fast. I have to start running to keep up. _

"_Wait!" I yell. The cool air feels even colder due to my damp clothing. He pulled me out from that pool and waited to see if I was okay. Then he left without any warning or say so. He actually didn't say anything at all. _

"_Link, you come back here this instant!" _

_Wait. Link? Where did that come from? _

_I don't have time to ponder what my dream self meant, because the man in front of me stops in place and turns his head over his shoulder. Sure enough, it is link. I can't believe my eyes. _

_He wears a green Skyloftian knight tunic with chain mail and tan pants. I have to admit, it is very becoming. He wears the traditional clothing well. I freeze in place as well. _

"_Link?" I ask, unsure of how to continue. What is he doing in those clothes? Where are we? Who took my sister? What is going on?_

_He smiles and turns to walk toward me, sheathing his sword. I lock gazes with him. He stands right before me in an instant. His hands reach up to my hips and pull me close. My lungs stop working properly and my mind goes fuzzy as he drops his forehead to mine. I close my eyes. He gives me a light peck on the lips. It was short, but still enough to send my heart racing._

"_Sleep," is all he says. _

_And I know no more as the darkness takes me again._

* * *

"Zel," Link whispers. I sigh, regrettably returning to consciousness. Especially after that dream! What a letdown.

Then I remember where I am.

In a basement.

In a dark basement with no power, in the middle of a storm, wrapped in my friend's arms, sharing blankets and on an almost too small couch.

I don't know which is worse. The dream I just had of kissing one of my, if not my only, best friend, knowing that it most likely will never happen, or waking to find myself actually in his arms, but not in that kind of relationship with him. I guess having his friendship is better than not having him at all.

I settle with that, for now.

Link rubs circles into my back as I wake. Dang it, why does he have to be so sweet to me?

"Hey, Zel," he whispers again. I groan, making him laugh.

_Glad you can enjoy my pain, Link._

"What?" I mumble.

"I think the storm has died down enough to go upstairs. Want to try our luck?"

"Not really," I say quietly.

"Zelda," he sighs, "we'll be fine. I promise you." I look up at him and he smiles. "Plus," he adds, swiping my bangs away from my face, "if anything does happen, I know where your room is and I will come get you right away. Okay?"

"Fine," I yawn. "Let's get going." I rest my head on his chest again.

"Um, Zel?" He asks nervously.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"You'll need to get off of me if we are going upstairs."

I take a deep breath and exhale. "Yep." I say, getting up. He laughs. I'm still not entirely conscious, so as soon as he removes the blankets to put them back in the closet, I fall back onto the couch unable to stand anymore. He laughs again. I put an arm over my eyes.

"Why do you laugh at me so much, Link?"

"Because I think you're funny," I hear him respond from the other end of the room as he tends to the hearth.

"And why is that?"

"Because you are."

"Your insight is truly inspiring, Sherlock." I quip. "You've got me all figured out, don't you?"

"Pretty close. You love sleep, you hate running, and you love your food." He returns from the closet and extends his hand to me. I grab it and pull myself off of the couch.

"Are you calling me a pig?"

"No, I'm just saying you've got a hearty appetite."

"Hey!" I punch his shoulder, though I don't think it actually did any damage.

"It's a compliment! I appreciate a woman with a hearty appetite!"

"Then 'appreciate' me more often by not making fun of me." I start to walk over to the stairs.

"Deal," I hear him say after a low chuckle. I smile to myself. As we make it up the stairs, we hear voices beyond the door. He grabs my hand and I freeze. He steps up and puts a finger to his lips. I bite mine together. What has he got in mind? As we make it up the rest of the way, I find that the voice beyond belongs to Groose. My eyebrows knit together. I look to Link and he gives me a mischievous grin. I turn back to the door to listen.

"—went back to find her, but she wasn't anywhere. I tell you, she disappeared! I wanted to rescue her, not the town 'hero'. Seriously, Link can just go have a parade and everyone will follow him. It's because he's an orphan and people like to pity him, isn't it?"

At this I turn to look at him. His mischievous look now replaced with one of sadness and slight anger. This is the angriest I have ever seen him since meeting him, if that says anything. I grab his shoulder, and he relaxes, looking at me. I look back sympathetically. Groose isn't done either.

"He steals everyone's allegiance here in Skyloft to be on his side, and then has to steal the new girl's heart, too? How is that fair? Everyone knows she wants to be with me!" He was almost yelling at this point. I saw a shade of subtle pink slowly break out on Link's face as he turns his head to the door. I remove my hand from his shoulder, letting it fall to my side. I give him a calculating glance. Was it true? Was he trying to get my attention?

Well, if so, it worked.

He looks back over at me and smiles, rolling his eyes.

Dang it. Does he have any idea how I feel? Probably not.

I settle for a small smile in return. Groose continues to rant for a little while, and then starts down the hallway to the boy's wing. We wait for another thirty seconds or so to make sure the coast is clear. Then Link moves his hand to the door and opens it slowly. I follow suit. We walk to my room in silence. As we make it to my door, I pull the key out of my pocket and place it in the tumbler. Link leans against the wall, arms folded, and looks down. I turn my key and unlock the door, opening it a crack.

"Link," I say, but am cut off with him suddenly pushing me into my room. I gasp, but turn around to him shutting the door behind us and locking it.

"Link, what—" I start again, but his hand finds my mouth, and his other one presses against my back bringing me close. He brings his lips to my ear.

"Zelda," he whispers. "You're being watched."

My eyes widen in shock. Eyebrows knit, and body tense I turn my head to look at Link. What is he talking about?

"The headmaster called me into his office about a week before you came here," he started to explain. "He told me about a threat he had received on your life. He also asked me not to tell you, but doing so, I believe, would be wrong." He stepped back and led me to my bed. I sat down, thankful for the sudden removal of weight under my feet because I was about to fall over anyway.

"What do you mean?" I ask quietly.

"Have you ever heard the name Ghirahim?"

I froze. Yes, I have heard that name before. He was the nephew of my neighboring town's Mayor. Since he had no son, he practically adopted him and raised him as his own. And since my father was a Mayor as well, we had many dealings in the past. I've only met him once, and even then he creeped me out horribly. The way he looked at me with eyes full of lustful intent. It made me shudder. He had intended to marry me. I, obviously in a sane mind, said no. Multiple times. He had threatened me in the past that if I continued to say no, he would personally make sure I said yes. I'm still not sure what he meant by it, or how he was planning on going about doing that, but it still gave me shivers thinking about it.

I tuck my legs up to my chest and wrap my arms around them, staring off into space as I mentally try to escape the miserable abyss. I don't know how long I sat there, but Link eventually sat on my bed, too, and wrapped his arms around me. I think he took my silence as a 'yes, I know him' and immediately went to taking care of me like the gentleman that he is. He was always there for me when I wasn't feeling my best. I let my head drop to his shoulder and started shaking. I barely notice when he grabs a blanket from my bed and wraps it around me.

I am vaguely aware of the fact that it is somewhere around mid-morning, but am still exhausted. My eyelids just began drooping when I hear him whisper something in my ear.

"Sorry?" I say. Even his whisper can pull me out of my anguish.

"I said that when you're ready to talk about what happened between you two, feel free to grab me. It doesn't have to be now, but just know that I am here for you."

Hearing that warmed my freezing body. I smile at him and he smiles back. But my eyelids droop uncontrollably low and he gives a low chuckle.

"Don't worry, Zel," he whispers, "I'll stay here with you." He leans back taking me with him and rests me on his chest, rubbing circles into my back for warmth. After a minute, I lean up and give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks, 'town hero'."

"Anytime, fair maiden." He laughs lightly. "Now, sleep."

That has been twice within an hour that he has told me to sleep, and I listen to him again this time as my world slowly goes black.


	6. Resolve

I'm on a roll! Ha! I am loving where this story is going in my head. Hope you all like it, too!

Here is chapter six for you all. Intense things are about to go down.

Enjoy!

* * *

I didn't sleep for very long.

After I woke up again, the Headmaster came around and said that the academic schedule was to continue without hindrance. So Link and I walked downstairs to the main level where the learning hall was. We sat in the back and didn't pay much attention to what was going on. Link continued to give me concerned glances throughout the class as I sat, unmoving. I was still zoning out from the fear of my past. With _him._

_Why is he back? _

It goes back to when I was ten. We went to the neighboring town, Boern, to conduct a meeting between mayors when I saw him, sitting in the corner of the main village hall. His bleach blonde hair falling into his jet black, soulless eyes, and his flashy outfit was bright enough to make even a blind man look away. He looked about seven years older than me. Needless to say, I turned my attention elsewhere until he demanded it from me. Every time he would say how beautiful I was going to become. How flawless my skin was, how perfect my hair was, how ethereal my beauty was to transform into.

I just wanted to run away. I was ten! I wasn't interested in marriage. I was interested in my bow and arrows hitting the bull's eye of the target. I was concerned about giving a good name to my horse that I had just received as a gift from my father. I didn't even know how to cook properly yet because my mom was always sick and couldn't teach me. Not that I would even want to cook for this creep of a man.

But he was insistent. He kept up for years after that first meeting with letters, flowers, gifts, and proposals. My parents were concerned with my safety. They continued to send letters to Ghirahim's uncle begging him to put an end to this, but his uncle simply denied it was even happening, saying that Ghirahim had himself a fine lady there. That he was such a respectable young man; that I would be lucky to have him as a husband.

I cringed.

When I was fourteen, I was out for a walk in the woods when I heard a sound behind me. I whip around to see what it was, but nothing was there. From behind me, someone grabbed me and covered my mouth, their other arm wrapped around me to restrain me. Keep me from running. I heard a low chuckle. Ghirahim had moved his head down to the crook of my neck and started kissing me. I struggled, but he wouldn't budge. Tears swelled in my eyes. He told me he wanted to keep me pure, so he could rob me on our wedding night. Then he disappeared into thin air. I hid in the woods the rest of that night, until the sun rose and I returned home to concerned parents waiting for me.

I hadn't cried as much my entire life as I had that evening. I never told anyone. I was too scared.

It was only later that we found out that Ghirahim had gone to the extent of murdering his uncle and acting as mayor in his stead, framing a local farmer for the murder and doing everything in his power to get to me. I prayed to the goddesses that he wouldn't get me.

When word got to us that this happened, my father had sent a message to the knights at Sky Academy to arrest him and end his reign of terror. They intervened immediately and took him to one of the surface dungeons that was the farthest away from our town in the forest. I thought that was the end.

Apparently not.

He's back. And with a malice that seems to be uncontrollable. He wants my life.

He won't have it. He will never have it.

"Zel?" Link whispers, placing a hand on my fist. I was unconsciously clenching them so tight that my pencil snapped in half. I slowly unclench my hands and close my eyes, taking a deep breath.

"Sorry," I whisper back. "I'm fine," I say unconvincingly. He looks at me skeptically.

"If you insist," he removes his hand and returns to his notes. Even though I know he probably already has all this material memorized, he still takes notes. I smile slightly at the thought.

Link brings me peace, warmth, and comfort. Simply being next to him is calming in itself. I turn my attention back to the board and start taking notes. I notice Karane looking at me with her jaw dropped almost to the table. Her gaze flickers over to link in question and I simply shrug. She smiles and turns around to the board.

Great. Now I have to explain myself to her later.

The topic we were currently learning about is the hero of Skyloft. The old tale tells about a hero, who just happened to be named and have a striking resemblance to Link, venturing to the surface for the first time in recorded history since the settlement of Skyloft was sent to the sky and finding the Goddess in her human form. I have never learned about any of this, first off since I never had any interest in the topic, and it never related to what I was currently dealing with in life. The most of my concerns were Ghirahim, my sick mother, and my new family members liking me. Not being a goddess bound in human form and awakening my memories from the past to deal with a great evil that was plaguing the lands and threatening my people. Yikes. That would be intense.

Though, my father says that we do have the bloodline of the human goddess, Hylia. I have never considered what kind of affect that would have on others if I told them. So I kept it a secret. He doesn't talk about it much, either. He always led a humble life, and taught me to do the same. Telling people that Hylia's human form was in my bloodline wouldn't sit right with me. I would feel as if I were attracting unwanted attention. But apparently I do that anyway, because Groose continues to look over his shoulder at me, and glaring at Link.

Great.

I finish writing down the notes from the lecture as the bell rings for lunch. I begin to pack my things into my bag and spill my drawing pencils out of their container. I heave a sigh and start picking them up. Link was too busy packing his bag to notice, but as soon as I reach for one of the last pencils, a foot steps in my way. I lean back to sit on my knees and look up when I see a red pompadour and a wide, mischievous grin spreading on Groose's face.

"Well," he begins, "looks to me like you didn't particularly enjoy hanging out back here with little Linky. You were scowling almost the entire time. Why don't you come and sit with a real man after lunch? I might even let you hold my hand under the desk if you want."

Link begins to say something, but I cut him off by raising my hand in the air, standing and turning to Groose.

"You know," I begin as sarcastically polite as possible, "as delightful as that sounds, I am afraid I will have to decline."

"Come on, Zellie," Groose begged. I cringe, frowning. I hate that nickname. "What's holding you back?"

"You know, maybe you're right." I put my hand to my chin, pondering. "I will sit with Link after lunch, seeing how he is one of the only real men around here. Thanks for the recommendation, Groose!" I slap his shoulder. Then bending down to pick up the rest of my pencils, I place them in the case as I walk around Groose's frozen frame and head out the door with a smirk on my face. Link follows suit and walks with me to the lunch line. He places a hand on my shoulder and leans in to whisper into my ear.

"Did you really mean that?" He squeezes my shoulder.

"Of course," I respond, placing the pencil case in its respective section in my bag. Once I had done that, I turn my attention to his slowly growing grin on his face.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing," he responds, removing his hand from my shoulder. I give him a confused look and he laughs.

"Don't crease your eyebrows like that. It is unbecoming." He begins to laugh. I join him shortly after.

Once we get our food, we find a place to sit. Not even a minute passes when we are joined by Fledge and Karane. We start talking about plans for the upcoming weekend if the weather clears up, which as I look out the window now is highly unlikely. Link offers his room as a hangout for playing games. Right as the plans were being finalized, a new face enters the cafeteria. Karane's eyes widen as she rises from her seat and takes in the stranger. All of us become quiet, wondering what is going on. I turn to Link and Fledge, but they are wearing just as confused expressions on their faces, too. I turn back to Karane as she starts walking over to the stranger. She stops in front of him and he looks down at her. Recognition covers his features as he swoops down to give her a hug, laughing. Karane breaks it off and grabs his hand to bring him to our table.

"Guys!" She says excitedly. "This is my family friend, Pipit. We have known each other since before we could crawl. He's from a settlement on the surface. Not far from you, Zel, actually."

"Hi," he says. He seems shy. I smile and introduce myself. After the introductions were done, he joined our table after getting some food. Turns out I'm not the only new student starting out this year. Good to know that I will actually have a fellow classmate to graduate with.

On a side note, I see Pipit giving Karane more than a few significant glances during lunch. I would have to bring that up later. We invite him to our get together we will be having this weekend. Overall he seems to be a nice guy.

"So," I look towards Pipit, "Karane said you are from a settlement close to mine. Where are you from?"

"I'm from Boern, actually," he responds, happy to talk about the surface—a familiar topic. Now I don't want to talk about my home.

Why must today be constantly reminding me about my subpar, almost haunting, past? Link notices a shift in my posture and puts his hand on my leg under the table. He knows all about my past with Ghirahim, so he probably feels a need to comfort me. The fact that he remembers those kinds of details warms me to the core.

"Oh," is all I say in response. I think I unbalanced him a bit by my unexpressive answer, but he shook it off good naturedly, turning to Karane and Fledge. I turn inward, tuning out my surroundings and focusing only on Link's hand on my leg. I place my hand on his and feel its warmth. My hands are frigid in comparison. He turns his hand up, clasping mine and intertwining our fingers, rubbing his thumb against the side of my hand. I don't know what this means between us, but all I know is that it comforts me. I think he is saying that he will be right here if I need him. He continually said it, but I never actually believed it until this moment. I look at our hands and sigh. He squeezes mine and lets go.

"Earth to Zel," I hear Karane say. She waves her hand in front of my face to get my attention.

"What?" I ask.

"I said we're going to be late. See?" She points to the rest of the cafeteria. It's almost entirely empty. I shake my head and grab my bag to catch up with the rest of the group. As I sling it over my shoulder, I feel a cold presence behind me. I turn around fast and, to my unsettling nerves, find absolutely nothing. I knit my eyebrows together and walk toward the window. Outside, the storm rages on. But not only has the storm outside the window sent my blood running cold.

There is a person covered in shadows. Facing the school. Looking directly into this window.

I back up into a chair and trip, landing on my back.

_No_.

I get up quickly to double check the window. Just as I do, I see the figure's shoulders bounce up and down as he turns around on the spot and vanishes. I had to blink a few times to comprehend what I just witnessed. It was obviously magic, but it reminded me of a certain trick we learned at magic club. The one I have genuinely used to get myself out of trouble once while being out of bed at night to explore the island a couple weeks ago.

The vanishing spell.

Original name, I know. But that's exactly what it did. You vanish straight from where you are to a token of your creation. The token is embedded with magic, and whenever you wanted to disappear, you cast the spell and it leads you straight to your token. Everyone's magic is different, so everyone's token is distinguishable. It could be anything, like a thimble, a doll, or even a ring. Mine is a beaded keychain in the shape of the Triforce that hangs in my room on a cork board.

I thought it fitting, since it is the school symbol, and this was where I learned it.

I immediately rush to find Link. I find him in the hustle and bustle of the hallway. I grab his hand and jerk him toward me, hinting at him to follow. He doesn't even question as I lead him to my room. I stick the key in the tumbler and open it up, letting him in and locking it behind us right away. He grabs my hands.

"Zel? What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I kind of did," I admit quietly. The confused look that Link had on his face deepens to one of concern. His eyes widen and his mouth opens a little bit.

"What do you mean?" He asks.

"It was him. I'm certain," I pull my hands from his grip to rub my temples. "I felt a cold presence in the cafeteria and turned around to nothing, but when I looked out the window—" I couldn't finish. I start hyperventilating.

"Him," he repeats. Then it hits him. "You don't mean—" I place my hand on his mouth, silencing him instantly.

"Please," I beg, "don't say his name." I tremble. I start to get weak at the knees and can't stand up any more. Link catches me up in his tight grip and puts an arm behind my knees to pick me up bridal style. I don't fight back. I simply rest my head against his shoulder, closing my eyes. He sets me down on the bed and grabs my chair to bring it over. He sits down and grabs my hand.

"You know we have to talk about this at some point, Zel," he says after a long while. I sigh.

"Yes. I do," I close my eyes. Why am I so weak even though I technically attend a military academy? I don't understand. I thought this school was supposed to help me with that. Then I got an idea.

"Link?" I turn to face him.

"Yes?" His eyes study my face.

"Can you teach me all you know about combat? Sword fighting, archery, anything and everything you know. Please?"

He hesitates. I don't know why. Maybe he thinks I'm too weak? But that's the point! I need to get stronger! If I am to face _him_ I need to be at the top of my game. He has seven years of combative experience on me, and that's not something you can gain in one night. Link is easily just as good, if not better. I don't know why, but I can guess what level of skills Ghirahim has.

And Link is better.

"Yes," he finally succumbs to logic. I exhale, relieved. "I'm not only doing this for you," he continues. "I have a feeling that there are some unresolved quarrels between you two. And that you would butt into the fight no matter what because of those quarrels. So, if you get better and gain skills in combat, that way you can help me defeat him. Plus," he looks at me again. His eyes look troubled. "That way, you can keep me in check if the fight gets too intense. I'm sometimes afraid that when I fight, I fight not for the good of the situation, but for my personal gain, or the violence alone. I don't want to become a vicious monster. That's what he is, and I never want that for me. Or you."

"Link," I whisper. He pulls my hand to his forehead. I move it so it rests on his cheek. He leans into it.

"You know, Zel," he starts quietly, "I've noticed that you seem significantly more exhausted than the rest of us. Do you have any idea why? Any medical reasons?"

I'm surprised he noticed how tired I am. Or was I? I don't know anymore.

"None that would cause me to be this tired," I shake my head. He looks like he is deep in thought.

"Just curious." He stands to put back the chair and leave. "I'm going to get the physician. Stay put." He leaves before I can even respond.

The moment my door shuts, I am overcome with another round of chills and bone shattering fear. I sit bolt upright in my bed and look to my window. I see the shadow figure standing right outside.

The freaky bit—I live on the top floor.

Scared into a frozen state, barely even sparing a breath, I watch as his hand lifts up to the lock on my window. He swipes it to the side and the lock clicks open. I push myself as far away from the window as possible, getting up out of my bed and groping the wall behind me to reach my door. Noticing my intention, the figure speeds up the process of opening my window. I find my doorknob and turn it instantly. Just as it pulls my window all the way up and quickly enters my room, I make a run for it.

In the hall, there isn't a single soul to be found. Not even Link. The cold emanating from the figure's body reaches me in waves, paralyzing me. I would use the vanishing spell, but that would just lead me back to my room. I have to think of an idea.

Then it hits me.

I turn around to face him, get a steady footing and pull at the magic deep within me. I utter the necessary words and create a straight-line wind engulfing the corridor. The cape flies off of the figure to reveal only what I knew.

"Ghirahim," I say, low and threatening.

"It's been a while," he says in his snake like voice. He takes the time to lick his lips with his long tongue. I force myself not to gag, remembering that night in the woods. I tremble with fear.

"I see you have aged well. What did I tell you?" He places a hand on his hip and straightens his figure, quirking an eyebrow. "I knew you were going to be a beauty. Now, where were we the last time I saw you?"

I was expecting it, so when he vanished and reappeared right behind me, I had started turning with enough force behind my kick that it would knock him down. Luckily, my plan worked. He didn't even see it coming. His back slammed into the wall, knocking the wind out of him, as I made a run for the stairs. I hear him yelling down the corridor

"You will pay for that!" I hear him roar. I look over my shoulder just in time to see him building speed right behind me. I gather the magic inside to put as much force behind my punch as I could, focusing it all in my fist. I jump mid-air down the flight of steps and spin, giving myself momentum again, and punch his head downward. I spin the rest of the way mid-air and kick off of the wall to continue my descent down the stairs.

"I see that you have awakened your inner Sheikah." He says, irritation dripping with every word.

My inner Sheikah? What is he talking about?

"Oh," he laughs, "Did your father not tell you?" he laughs again, harder. His voice is becoming quieter as I advance myself further down the stairs. "Your mother was a Sheikah. She was the last pure blood of her kind! Now her race is mixed with the Hylians. A descendant of Hylia none the less!" I freeze on the spot. No one knew about that except for me and—

Dad.

Oh, no.

"What did you do to my father?" I yell, turning around and heading back up the stairs. I find him having trouble standing. Good. I wanted him to hurt. I grab him by the collar and slam him against the wall. He continues to look at me like I'm the most adorable little kid he has ever seen. I scowl.

"What. Did. You. Do. To. My. Father?" I repeat. He simply grins. I hear footsteps running up the stairs.

"Zelda!" Link yells.

"You'll find out soon enough," he says as he disappears from my grip. I look at my hand that was holding his shirt as it twitches from the adrenaline. I hear Link stop a few steps down.

"Zelda," he says soothingly, "come back. Relax. You're fine." I turn to look at him and the look he gives me makes me think he doesn't believe I'm fine. I drop my hand to my side and close my eyes, taking a deep breath. I open them again and see his frantic look replaced with one of concern. I grimace, looking down. I notice that my arms are cut up from focusing so much magic to one single spot. My hands are bloodied and torn, too. I sigh.

"So," I begin casually, like I didn't just use magic to beat up a guy who has been haunting my whole life. I start getting light headed from all the magic I just used. "I should probably see the physician now." I close my eyes and don't fight against gravity. I feel Link's arms encompass me.

I feel him begin to stroke my hair before I lose consciousness.


	7. Don't Be Alone

Guys! Guys! I'm doing some serious work on this story! And am only a little bit excited... SO EXCITED! Ha.

Okay, here's chapter seven for all you lovely folk who have stuck with me.

Thank you for your forgiveness because life can sometimes just be downright, and unnaturally, busy.

Cheers.

* * *

I slowly return to consciousness. Everything is swirling, nothing is solidified. I hear muffled sounds. I see so many colors, and none of them stay in the same place. My hearing is becoming a bit better and I hear voices in the background.

It sounded like the physician and the headmaster. I noticed someone was holding my hand. It wasn't Link's, though. It felt smaller. If I had to make a guess, I'd say Karane decided to pay me a visit. But that is the least of my concerns right now.

I remember how I became unconscious.

Ghirahim.

I try to focus on the discussion that was being held between the physician and the headmaster. They were talking in hushed tones, though. It was difficult to make out. I did hear occasional words, though. Like "strong", "magic", "dangerous," and "Link" repeatedly. I open my eyes to see an extraordinarily dull ceiling, lights trailing the sides of the room and a curtain surrounding my bed. I look to my side and Karane is there, looking over at the headmaster and the physician behind the curtain. I squeeze her hand and she jumps, startled.

"Hey," I croak. My throat was dry. She helps me to sit up and hands me a glass of water.

"Hey, yourself. How are you doing?" She sits back down in her chair and folds her hands in her lap.

"Surprisingly, not dead, so I can't really complain." I shrug. She laughs. The headmaster and physician stop their conversation.

"What?" I look at her expectantly.

"Aren't you being a little cavalier about this? You were attacked! By a crazy guy who wants to kill you, none the less."

"I've had worse," I mumble.

"Oh, really? When have you had worse than this?"

"When he actually succeeded in manipulating me in the past." Wow. I must be really fun at parties. She drops off, her face suddenly full of shock and concern. I simply shrug again. Nothing doing for moping about the past. I need to focus on how to defeat Ghirahim.

The curtain pulls back to reveal the headmaster and physician. Along with Fledge, Pipit, and Link right behind them.

_I need to get more girlfriends_ I thought.

"Zelda," the headmaster begins. I raise my hand, to say that I'm fine. He smiles. "You are a tough young woman. Ghirahim somehow made it past the enchantments we had placed around the school intentionally to protect you. We have placed the wards back up, but can do no more. That being said, we—being Mr. Greene here and myself—believe that Ghirahim has a spy who is able to watch our every move. Someone on the inside. We don't know who this person is yet, and we won't come out with the news publically until we have physical proof of the matter."

I nod. That makes sense. And it won't scare the rest of the student body.

"Furthermore," he continues, "I will give you special permission to spend your evenings in Miss Karane's room until further notice. I have come to a conclusion that he only attacks when you are alone and out of earshot of another person. So, hypothetically, if this works, then my theory is correct. To further be sure you are never left alone, I have asked Mr. Link to accompany you to all your classes and clubs since he doesn't really have a set schedule. He has agreed, and has asked me if he could train you in combat. I commended him for his insight of the enemy and agreed to let him teach you with private lessons in the evenings. You are to use the sparring hall for these lessons. He is the best pupil here when it comes to combat—learn well.

"Also, you are to still attend all the other physical courses you are originally scheduled for. You may have a reprieve on Friday mornings, though. You will need your rest to regain your energy and strength. Are we clear on the plan?"

"Yes, sir," I say.

"Very good. Now, rest well, and when you are released from this hospital wing, you are to report straight back to duty."

He turns on his heel and walks out of the room. I sigh and lean back into the pillows of my bed. I notice an IV in my hand and my stomach churns. I put the back of my other hand to my forehead. I have a fever. I can tell because I'm freezing where the blanket doesn't cover me up, and sweating where it does. I am also shaking a bit making it difficult to move my aching joints to a more comfortable position.

Everyone grabs chairs and sits around my bed. I know they are waiting for me to start explaining, but I don't know if I want to.

I keep my hand over my eyes and start to speak.

I tell them everything. From everything about Ghirahim, to my mother, to my father remarrying, my step sister, the expulsion from my old school, the magic I used to fight Ghirahim, and the situation in the woods. I practically completely detached myself emotionally just to be able to get it out on the table. They were silent even after I finished. Tears start to fall from my face, and I let them fall, onto the sheets crumpled in my hand. I remove my other hand from my face and open my eyes to look at my friends. They all have the same expression on—apologetic.

Great. They pity me.

I drop my head and let it all sink in for them. It was a lot to take in, and I would know. I had to live it out. Karane was the first to speak.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I look at her.

"You know me, Karane," I say with a small smile. "It took me nearly a week to actually say hello back to you. I'm untrusting in the first place, thanks to the circumstances I just explained."

"Yeah, I guess I kind of get you not telling me." She smiles softly back.

"We need to work on your magic for sure, Zel," Link chimes in. "You overdid it. Just look at your arms. We'll work technique first. Then we'll do the actual combative stuff."

I smile. "Thanks, Link."

"I can help with the theoretical aspect, too," Fledge commented. He was such a sweet guy.

"That will help immensely, Fledge, thank you."

We continue talking strategy and simply talking. We are teenagers, after all. We need to grow up, yes, but sometimes we need time to act the age we are. Gradually, one by one, everyone stood to head to bed. The last one to leave was Pipit, to my surprise.

"What's up, Pip?"

"So, you know Karane really well, right?" He began blushing. I smile.

"Well enough. What do you need to know?"

"What does she like to do? I haven't seen her in so long that I want to make up for lost time, but I don't remember or know what she likes."

"You like her, don't you?" I ask.

No response. I smile wider.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," I say softly, "But I know for a fact that she loves her loftwing, a good picnic, and a certain island I can show you on a map if you have one at your disposal."

"I'll be right back," he says a little too quickly, bolting out of the hospital wing. I give a light laugh. Then the curtain around my bed slowly pulls back.

"I really didn't think you'd leave first." I say with a small smile.

"Sometimes," Link responds, pulling the curtain back in place, "I surprise even myself." He walks over to my bed and sits down on the edge, placing his hand on top of my IV-free hand.

"How are you doing? Are you truly okay?" His eyes are filled with concern as he gives me a once over. Checking to make sure no injuries were missed, maybe?

Yeah, probably.

"Yes, Link, I'm fine, really." I was sick of answering that question. "Just need some rest and to let my arms heal a bit more and I'll be right as rain."

"Good," he runs his hand up my arm to rest under my chin. The simple touch gives me goose bumps. He turns my head to face him. "Because we have got a lot of training to do. You were lucky, Zel. Your natural gut-instinct in battle got you out of a pretty serious situation there. That is something you're born with and that I cannot train you in. Lucky for us. Now," he continues, removing his hand from my chin. It feels cold without his hand there anymore. I scold myself.

_Dang it, Zelda, you're in the freaking hospital wing thanks to a psycho attacking you, and all you think about is how cold your chin is now that he's not touching it? What happened to you?_

Sometimes I really don't like me.

"Do you want me to heal your minor injuries now? I can do your arms no problem." He takes my left arm in his hands and examines the damage. "One minute. Tops," He says, turning back to me. "If you like," he adds. Like it's an option.

I kiss his cheek. He stills. "Please do. That way, I can get to practicing sooner." He stays still, looking at me.

I think I broke him.

I find it funny, since I know that he is two years older than me to be stunned by a sixteen-year-old girl's peck on the cheek.

"Um, Link?" I ask. "You okay?" I give a nervous laugh. He blinks, grabs my shoulder and leans in pressing our foreheads together. Now it is my turn to be frozen.

What is happening?

His hand glides up to the back of my neck, fingers gripping the base of my hairline and gently tugging. My hand rests on his leg, feeling his strength. I smell his sweet, pine scent. He just moves in to close the distance when we hear a slight cough coming from where the curtain breaks and forms an entrance.

We both back away to see Pipit at the entrance with a map in his hands, smiling.

"You two done yet? I was here first," he grins.

Link turns his head to shoot him a playful glare. "We haven't even started yet, fun sucker."

"Oh, well this is awkward, then, isn't it?" He laughs.

"Whatever," Link brushes it off. He leans in and kisses my forehead. Even that little touch melts me. He pulls my arms to my lap and begins healing them with magic. I feel the energy flowing through me and what feels like only a second has passed by, my arms were healed to perfection. He leans in to my ear.

"To be continued," he whispers. I shiver, but not from cold. He backs away to leave and pulls the curtain back, turning back to send me a smile and exiting the room. I blush, smiling. Reassured that it wasn't just me falling into a one sided relationship. Having something to look forward to in the future, I turn to Pipit and show him where the island that Karane always visits is, and other things about her.

This night has quickly become very interesting.

* * *

I am cleared for action after two days of lying in the hospital wing bed. Link came to visit me and give me the notes from the classes that I missed. He knew the receptionist who worked the desk each shift of the day. I haven't figured out if that was just from visiting me or if he has a decent track record of injuries himself.

As I walk to my room, I run into Karane in the hallway. She seems to be in a hurry, though.

"Where are you going, Karane?" I called after her.

"Pipit wanted to meet me somewhere," she calls back. "He said he had a surprise for me!"

"Well, have fun!" I respond. I know exactly what is going on. Pipit really doesn't waste any time if he wants something. I shake my head smiling.

"What?" I hear her yell back. I start laughing.

"Never mind!" I yell, but I don't think she hears me. I turn back to walk up the stairs when I see Fledge midway up.

"Um, hi, Zelda," his voice is so high sometimes I forget. I smile.

"Hi Fledge, what's up?" I make it to where he stands on the stairs.

"Remember that the headmaster said to never be alone?" I smile at that.

"Thank you, Fledge. I'm just going to my room, though."

"No! That won't do!" He almost shrieks. "You'll be alone in there. Let me drop you off at Link's room. He just got back from his sword training."

"No, I wouldn't want to impose," I began, but his hand is already grabbing mine and pulling me along.

"Trust me, you won't be," he says flatly. My eyebrows rise in surprise. I've never been to Link's room. And being alone with him, in his room, after what happened in the hospital wing, is making my stomach do flips like I couldn't believe. I didn't have much time to think it through though because Fledge was already signaling our arrival by knocking on his door. I stand there, touching the toes of my black Converse together. A nervous habit I picked up on by hanging out with Fledge. He tends to have a lot of those.

The door opens to reveal Link with a wet head, and sweats on. His eyebrows rise in surprise but opens the door for us anyway. Fledge pushes me past the threshold and backs away.

"I'm just dropping her off according to the headmaster's orders. She was going to her room without anyone noticing." His face flushes pink and he pokes his pointer fingers together, rocking on his feet.

As previously stated, Fledge had many nervous habits.

"Thanks, Fledge, I owe you one."

"No, no," he raises his hands and shakes them in front of himself. "It's fine. I'm just glad to have been where I was to notice it. Zelda," he adds, more serious, "please don't be by yourself." He looks me in the eye. I smile.

"I promise, Fledge. I won't be by myself."

"Good. Now I've got to go. I have class in five minutes. See you guys later!" He turns on his heel and walks to the next door over. Apparently, Fledge lived right next door to Link.

Link closes the door and turns to me, his figure sagging with fatigue.

"You know, Zel, you just made a promise to Fledge. You're going to keep that with you and take it to the grave. You know that, right?"

"Yeah," I sigh, "what can you do, though?"

"You can keep the promise. Now tell me," he adds, more serious, "why were you alone?"

Oh my gosh.

"Link! I had to use the bathroom. Not something I particularly want to do with company around. I just went quick and was on my way back when Fledge the Super Hero came into the picture. It wasn't even five minutes!"

"And it took less than five minutes for Ghirahim to magically unlock your window, break into your top story bedroom, and drain you of your magic powers simply fighting him with all your effort. You are not ever going to be alone again until this gets sorted."

"Fine."

"Fine."

We stood there in silence for a while. After what seemed like forever, Link sighed and opened his arms.

"Come here."

I didn't hesitate.

His arms wrap around me in a tight embrace. I bring my arms to rest behind his neck and shoulders, gripping his shirt. He adjusts his head into the crook of my neck and plants a kiss there.

This was not uncomfortable, oddly enough. I found it endearing. Enticing. Thrilling.

Perfect.

I move my hand to run it through his hair. He brings his head up, trailing kisses along my neck and chin until he reaches my forehead. I couldn't stand it anymore. I pull back to look at him. His handsome face. His stunning green-brown eyes. Seeing his feelings for me plain as day.

I grip the front of his shirt and pull him down to me. He grabs my face and tilts his head slightly to the side and brings our lips together.

Goddesses, he is a fantastic kisser. Not that I have much experience in the area, but I don't care.

His lips move in perfect sync with mine. He pulls me even closer if that was possible. His hands find my hips and lock me into place via the belt loops of my jeans.

Yeah, like I wanted to go anywhere.

We break for a bit and take in each other. We then bust out into laughter, neither of us really believing what was happening. It was Link to break the laughter.

"I'm glad you enrolled here, Zelda," he kisses me lightly on the lips again. I smile.

"Me, too."


End file.
